There is Such a Thing as Being Overly Considerate
by Ankou13
Summary: Tsuna is suffering from a cold. Only problem is, no one notices. Consequently, Reborn chose that day to drag Tsuna and his guardians away for a training camp. When things begin to get out of hand and Tsuna is forced to step in do the guardians realise how blind they were?
1. Chapter 1

I know I should be working on my other story, but... I don't really have an excuse... This is a two shot.

* * *

Tsuna wasn't feeling well. He had been feeling unwell ever since he woke up that morning. Well 'woke up' isn't really the right word, more like he was coerced out of his sleeping state by a hammer courtesy of Reborn. He had put it down to remnants from the tortuous training routine Reborn had cooked up for him the night before. Hoping the feeling would soon depart he decided to get up and began getting ready for the day's events. It was the weekend and Reborn had determined that Tsuna and his guardians needed to go on a special training camp to prepare for the upcoming sports day at school. Of course Reborn had also managed to somehow get Hibari and Mukuro attend this little get together. How he had accomplished that though was beyond Tsuna, and he wasn't entirely sure that he wanted to know either.

Tsuna had been suspicious about Reborn's motive behind the training camp when he had first proposed the idea. And now that Hibari and Mukuro were both coming along his suspicions only escalated. Knowing Reborn, Tsuna figured that it would most likely have something to do with the mafia. So imagine Tsuna's surprise when they finally arrived at the training grounds and found it set up with various types of actual sports equipment.

"What's wrong dame-Tsuna? You seemed surprised."

"N-Nothing." He stammered out in reply. _'I'm certainly not going to tell you that I thought you were scheming something. Even if I'm still not fully convinced otherwise.'_

The lack of tortuous devices did nothing to calm Tsuna's already erratic nerves, if anything it made them even worse. The feverish feeling he'd had all morning did nothing to help him either. Tsuna was starting to feel extremely light headed. Yamamoto took that moment to slide his arm around Tsuna's shoulders. Tsuna looked up at the tall teen only to see a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Ne, min'na. I haven't been feeling well– " Tsuna tried to tell his friends.

"So Tsuna, what shall we do first?" Yamamoto asked cheerfully, unintentionally cutting him off.

It seems they hadn't heard him, he contemplated attempting to tell them again but looking at the excitement in each of his friend's faces Tsuna couldn't bring himself to ruin their fun. Tsuna laughed at the other's enthusiasm. "It looks like there's some baseball equipment over there Yamamoto."

Yamamoto gave Tsuna an excited grin and hurried over to start playing his beloved sport. Hibari had already moved off towards the fencing equipment mumbling something about 'crowding' and 'herbivores' as he went. Mukuro and Chrome had also disappeared and were now kicking a soccer ball around. However they had turned the innocent game of back and forth into something out of a nightmare as each time they passed the ball to the other the most gruesome image would wrap itself around it. It seemed to be a contest of who could create the most frightening image and Tsuna had to say Chrome was keeping up with Mukuro pretty well. Almost _too_ well. Suddenly a loud cry of 'extreme' broke through Tsuna's thoughts. He shifted his attention over towards the source of the cry and found Ryouhei sprinting of towards an already set up punching bag.

"Che. A bunch of idiots aren't they Juudaime. They just ran off and left you here." Gokudera huffed.

Tsuna could see that Gokudera wanted to run off towards the equipment just like the rest of them had. The desire was etched so strongly into his face that Tsuna had to suppress a chuckle. "Go, you know you want to."

"But-"

"Don't worry about me I'll be fine. Now go." Tsuna gave the other boy a light push. Gokudera gave Tsuna one last look before running off happily in the direction of what looked to be giant targets.

"Reborn, what are you planning?" Tsuna asked when he was alone with said hit man.

"Me? Why would I be planning something?" Reborn replied innocently. Tsuna eyed him suspiciously but soon gave up. It was pointless trying to see something under that annoying poker face of his. "Dame-Tsuna, what are you doing just standing there? Shouldn't you be helping your guardians?" Tsuna wasn't naïve enough to miss the underlying threat to his words.

_'I see. So this is what Reborn was planning. Have to admit it was a pretty good cover story. It's quite a good way for me to have a one on one training session with each of my guardians. Everyone is too absorbed in what they're doing to for the fact that a sports carnival doesn't host half of these sports. I mean come on, fencing! Of all the things. Oh well it seems like everyone is having fun so I guess I'll just let it go.' _Tsuna thought to himself as he made his way over to Yamamoto.

"Yo, Tsuna!" Yamamoto said cheerfully as Tsuna approached. "Here to play some baseball with me?"

"It seems I am, Yamamoto."

"Great! Program the other automatic ball launcher and bat balls with me!"

Tsuna walked over to the other automatic ball launcher and bent down to read the manual lying on the floor. He instantly regretted doing so as a wave of nausea swept over him. Yamamoto remained oblivious as he continued to smack the balls launched at him across the field. When Tsuna had regained his senses enough he followed the instructions and input the specific settings. Grabbing a bat he walked away from the machine and attempted to hit the balls that came flying at him. With a few 'Hieeee's' from Tsuna and chuckles from Yamamoto Tsuna managed to survive the batting practice.

His training spent with his other guardians was much like that of the rain guardians'. Tsuna accompanied each of them as they played their respective sport before Tsuna decided that it was time to move onto the next guardian's round of torture. When Tsuna was just about to be 'bitten to death' by Hibari Reborn announced that it was time for lunch.

Once lunch was over Reborn ordered them to go and clean the lunch dishes in a nearby stream. Tsuna obliged; both willing and eager to get away from the torturous training his friends were putting him through. When he got to the stream he bent down, carefully this time as he didn't want a repeat of what happened the first time, and brought out the first dish. The water met Tsuna's hands and shivers up his arms. It felt extremely cold against his skin despite it being so warm out.

As he finished washing the various dishes he headed back to the training grounds only to find his guardians in a heated argument. Tsuna deposited the tub of newly washed dishes next to some sports equipment. After looking up, he spotted Reborn watching the guardians with an amused expression. He decided that the best line of attack was to find out what happened, and what better way to do that than ask Reborn?

"What happened?"

"Oh, dame-Tsuna you're back. They've-" Reborn eyed Tsuna curiously and he could feel an intense heat being emitted from the boy. "They've been at each other's throats like this since you left. Mukuro and Hibari are just being they're typical selves, fighting each other. The same with Gokudera and Ryouhei. While Yamamoto has just been laughing and trying to break it up." Tsuna could have sworn that Reborn sounded highly entertained.

Turning his attention towards his guardians Tsuna studied them deciding which fight would be easiest to break up first. Having studied them for a little while longer he reached his conclusion and walked towards Hibari and Mukuro. Jumping in between the two as they were about to clash weapons caused them to stop.

"Stop it." Tsuna said in a commanding tone, his dying will flame ready to stop them if they continued.

"Wao." Said Hibari before pulling back.

"Hmmm." Mukuro did the same.

"Good. It's not a good idea to fight each other all the time." Tsuna chided and walked towards Gokudera and Ryouhei. Mukuro and Hibari watched him leave and went to stand on either side of Reborn.

Yamamoto watched Tsuna approach relieved to finally have some help to separate the fight. He noticed Hibari and Mukuro standing on either side of Reborn and chuckled to himself. _'Man Tsuna's good'_. While his attention was elsewhere Yamamoto missed the moment when Tsuna had positioned himself between Gokudera and Ryouhei. As Yamamoto's attention was drawn back to the fight in front of him, he observed as Tsuna grabbed one of Gokudera and Ryouhei's clenched fists that were plunging towards him. Yamamoto watched as both Ryouhei and Gokudera brought their other fists forward and towards Tsuna's small body. They must have been so caught up in their fight that they didn't have time to register the fact that Tsuna now stood in between them. Yamamoto could only watch on in horror as their fists connected with Tsuna's waist.

Slowly, realisation of what had just happened flashed across each of the guardians faces. Gokudera was the first to act, hastily pulling away from Tsuna, Ryouhei followed not long after. Tsuna looked about ready to collapse both from the pounding that had started in his head and the intense pain he could feel coming from either side of his waist.

"Juudaime! I'm so sorry! I didn't realise you were there! I'm so sorry!" Gokudera was banging his head on the ground in an apologetic form in front of Tsuna.

"I'm sorry to the extreme!" Ryouhei shouted.

"It's okay, it wasn't that bad." Tsuna reassured them, sending a warm smile.

"Well now that that's over with let's continue with the training shall we." Reborn suggested though it was more like an order.

"That's a good idea to the extreme!" Ryouhei shouted but stayed glued to his spot. He was eyeing Tsuna, the heat he felt from the boy before wasn't normal. Everyone seemed to notice that he hadn't moved and followed his gaze to Tsuna.

Tsuna had straightened up and was standing with a strong stance but his gaze seemed clouded. For the first time that day Tsuna's guardians noticed the deathly pale colour the boy was. They could practically see the heat rising off the smaller boy's figure. Just as they began to notice the abnormalities in Tsuna's breathing the boy's legs gave out causing him to fall rather ungracefully. Each guardian rushed forward in an attempt to catch him but it wasn't necessary as Yamamoto was already there. Tsuna fell limp in Yamamoto's arms and the latter was suddenly aware of an intense heat coming from the boy.

"Senpai." Yamamoto addressed Ryouhei while laying an unconscious Tsuna on the ground.

Ryouhei understood and approached Tsuna. After having checked him over Ryouhei concluded that it was fever. "He has a fever to the extreme! It's an extremely bad one!" He informed the other guardians and managed to jolt them out of the stupors with his shouting.

"If he wasn't feeling well why didn't he say anything in the first place?" Yamamoto thought out loud.

No one had noticed as their attention was solely focused on Tsuna, but Reborn had made his way over to the group and was now standing on their right side of his student. "He probably didn't want to ruin the fun you guys seemed to be having as this is a rare moment of peace." Reborn almost sounded annoyed. _Almost._

"Juudaime."


	2. Chapter 2

Oh the irony. I write this fanfic about Tsuna getting a cold and the next freaking day I get one... What the Hell did I do!? Grrrrr. *grumbles to self* Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

When Tsuna began to regain his senses he felt a comforting warmth embracing him. He didn't want to move from where he was lying in case he disturbed the heat source. It made him feel peaceful and relaxed. After a few moments, he noticed the grogginess lingering in his system. It was as if the back of his body was lined with lead, dragging him down and keeping him pinned to the soft surface beneath him. He twitched his head a little, ironically it was the only part of his body that didn't feel heavy, and instantly regretted it. A loud pounding decided to make itself known. He groaned. _Ugh, what the Hell happened?_ He tried to open his eyes but had to shut them immediately afterwards. The light was too bright for his sore eyes so soon after waking. After a few seconds he attempted the action once again, albeit this time a little more slowly. Once open he found himself looking up into the worried faces of his guardians. Although Mukuro and Hibari were doing a good job at hiding their concern, Tsuna could still identify it. Despite the obvious protests of his body he struggled to push himself up into a sitting position. As he was about to fall backwards due to the sheer jelly-like feeling in his muscles, two strong pairs of hands gently placed themselves on either side of his back. Tsuna looked up to find Yamamoto and Gokudera supporting him.

"Juudaime!"

"You gave us quite a scare Sawada!"

"Tsuna, you okay?"

_A scare? Everyone seems worried for some reason. What happened exactly? It obviously has something to do with me. No duh, Tsuna. It doesn't take a genius to figure that one out. Focus! Right, so, I woke up and then Reborn decided to torture me. Nothing new there. What happened next- ah! The training camp!_ In that instant everything came rushing back to him; feeling unwell, Reborn's scheme, his guardians fighting and his inevitable intervention. _So I fainted? And in front of my guardians no less! That embarrassing! _Tsuna hands found themselves tangled in his hair while he inwardly panicked. Due to the fact that he was so caught up in his thoughts he missed the strange glances his guardians shot each other. _At least now the heaviness of my limbs makes sense._ Tsuna looked around again, taking in the scenery. They appeared to be on a bus; most likely the same one that they had boarded to get to Reborn's training camp.

"Kufufu. You should reply when someone asks you a question."

"Huh?" It took a moment but eventually everything that had been said thus far sunk in. "Oh! Um, yeah, I'm fine. Just a little groggy."

"Why didn't you tell us Juudaime?" Gokudera pinned him with a wounded puppy expression.

"Well, to be fair I did try to… But then you all looked like you were having fun and I didn't want to interrupt that…" He trailed off.

"Herbivore." Hibari growled out. That one word seem to say it all.

"Sorry." Tsuna muttered dejectedly.

"Quit moping Dame-Tsuna! What's done is done. Although if you pull something like that again I have no choice but to increase your training." Reborn ended his threat with his signature lowering of his fedora and a malicious smirk filled with intent.

Tsuna rapidly paled. "H-hai!"

"Good. Now get some rest. I expect you to be in perfect health by the time we arrive."

_How the Hell am I meant to do that!?_ Tsuna silently sweat dropped at Reborn's comment but went to lie down again. After Reborn had moved away the guardians silently followed suit, all except Yamamoto and Gokudera.

"We're sorry too Tsuna. We're your friends, we should have noticed something was up." Yamamoto said softly.

"As much as it kills me to admit it, the baseball freak is right. I am profusely sorry Juudaime!"

I just smiled at the two of them with as much serenity as I could muster up. "I don't blame you. Besides, the fault lies with me. I should have tried harder to tell you guys that I wasn't feeling well. You have nothing to be sorry for."

"Juudaime…" Gokudera looked at Tsuna in awe, Yamamoto's expression wasn't much different.

"I care for you, all of you." Here Tsuna's gaze slipped over each of his guardians where they sat. "My devoted right hand man." Tsuna shot Gokudera a warm smile and watched as an excess amount of pride found its way onto his face. "My cheerful left hand man." He repeated his actions with Yamamoto. "I wouldn't give anything in the world to change that. That fact that you are still with me, even through all the madness that has occurred, means everything to me." Tsuna paused taking in the reassured airs around his two guardians.

"Of course Juudaime! A your right hand man I always be there for you!"

"Same goes for me Tsuna!"

Tsuna shot them another happy smile. "But you have to remember something. You are more than that, _so much more_ than just my guardians. You are my friends, my _best_ friends." If the pride they felt at Tsuna's previous declaration was grand, this time it was straight through the roof and past the moon.

While Tsuna was busy reassuring Gokudera and Yamamoto of their friendship, Reborn had been off to the side observing the whole procedure. His earlier smirk was replaced with a satisfied and slightly proud smile. "Even though you may constantly disagree Dame-Tsuna, you are the perfect choice for Vongola Decimo. That little speech of yours only helps to prove this point." Reborn said to himself. "You will need much more training though, and I still need to discipline you for today's little incident. Let's see, which one would be the best form of punishment; one hundred laps around Namimori or one of my more detailed training regimes?"

Tsuna felt a sudden overwhelming sense of dread wash over him and promptly passed out.


End file.
